A Morning of Flirty Glory
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: What happens when you have a sexy pair of lovely ladies wake up together? You'll just have to read to find out ;) Collaboration with Major Mike Powell III and a spinoff of his story "Consolation Prize"


**A Morning of Flirty Glory**

**By Major Mike Powell III and Kamen Rider Omega**

_**This story was written as a direct tie in to the original story "Consolation Prize" written by Major Mike Powell III, and it should be noted for the record that this story is written as a collaboration.**_

_**The writers of this story wish to state that they in no way claim any form of ownership of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do they wish to make money off of this story in any capacity.**_

**X-X-X**

The light of dawn slowly spilled through the window, thin and slender beams of light bringing their warmth into the room.

Under the bed's silken sheets lay quite the striking pair; both voluptuous, vibrant and vivacious women, one with skin of a slight tan complexion and flowing blonde locks, the other woman a fair skinned brunette.

These two were renowned for their strength and martial arts prowess, but as they lay there, the blonde wrapped in the arms of her lover, they looked beyond content.

The blonde was the first of the two to wake, and she as she let her eyes adjust to see the new day, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the face of she who was loved in the blonde's heart beyond all others.

"Mai, wake up, hun," the British blonde bombshell said softly as she wiggled in the busty kunoichi's grasp.

Mai's eyes fluttered open, her face turning up into a soft smile.

"Good morning Cammy-chan."

Cammy slowly turned to face her lover, her eyes sparkling with love as she pulled Mai in for a kiss.

As much as Cammy and Mai enjoyed the kiss, they equally enjoyed the feeling of their soft breasts pressing together, their bodies coming together in a delisciously erotic manner.

The gorgeous ladies of the world fighting circuit kissed again and again, sometimes soft and slow, sometimes soft and lingeringly, others leisurely, taking their sweet time with their lip caresses, and other smooches were hard and passionate.

Eventually, one of them had to let out a very easily-heard sound of pleasure, and it happened to be an adorable coo from Mai as Cammy's petite breasts rubbed against Mai's enormous endowments in a particularly pleasant way.

Mai couldn't help but blush (if that was any surprise, given their situation), and she let out an adorable little yelp when her British lover and fellow fighter's hands playfully slapped her sensitive breasts and then squeezed a little bit, even pointing her areolas in opposite directions and saying "Pew pew~!"

Mai giggled loudly.

"Come ON, Cammy-chan! Seriously?" She said playfully. Cammy's lips curled upwards in a smile.

"Would you rather I make explosion sounds while playing with these knockers?"

Mai laughed out loud at that and playfully swatted Cammy's hands off her awesome breasts and then pushed the really-long haired blonde off of her, Cammy landing with a soft *puff!* next to her beloved ninja woman.

"Mou, Cammy-chan no ecchi!" Mai whined with a smirk, cupping her arms under her beauties.

"Oi, even I can understand that. We watch enough ecchi anime together. I wonder who's the real pervert here, koishi~" Cammy practically purred that last part.

And in response, Mai stuck her tongue out at her in a raspberry and winked.

"Ny~a~" The Japanese woman said, imitating a Maneki Neko wave.

Cammy then placed her hands on Mai's hips, making the brunette kunoichi gasp slightly as she felt Cammy's fingertips trace their way up the silky smooth skin of her sides, following the voluptuous curves of the Japanese fighter, until her hands were under Mai's still crossed arms.

Mai couldn't resist, taking her arms off of her chest and laying them to her sides, sighing contentedly as Cammy lightly traced the gentle swells of Mai's bust.

Cammy thought for a moment and leaned her head close to Mai's ear, whispering the word in her love's native tongue. "Ai-shi-te-ru"

Mai couldn't resist as she gently took Cammy's face in her hands and began giving the blonde love of her life a steamy French kiss.

Their lips moved together in perfect sync, their tongues gently moved against each other in their mouths, caressing every inch they could reach.

However, as to be expected, the ladies were forced to break the kiss for lack of oxygen, not without a thin, frail string of saliva that joined their supple lips.

And then...their flat, toned tummies grumbled in unison and in a very loud and embarrassing way.

The ladies looked into each other's shining, loving eyes, and then burst into giggles, swiftly getting out of bed and getting dressed in simple, comfortable outfits.

"So, Japanese or English breakfast?" Cammy wondered.

Mai thought about it for a few moments and then piped up.

"Why not both?" She said with a shrug.

"When in doubt, pick both! Awesome logic, babe~" She said and slapped Mai's jean shorts-covered, perfect ass. She earned herself an "Eeep!" from her beloved kunoichi.

"Mou, Cammy-chan is a pervert!" Mai whined, rubbing her behind on the spot the blonde slapped it.

"Can't blame me for enjoying what God so generously gave you~" The blonde said with a wink as she headed towards the kitchen, her hips swaying side to side as she walked.

As they entered the kitchen, the pair was met by the other occupant of their home: an adorable snow-white cat that they had adopted when they moved in together, which they had affectionately named 'Yuki-chan'.

"Meow~" the cat let out in her usual happy sounding squeek, being petted on the head lovingly by both women, before she trotted over to her food bowl and sat in front of it as if asking for breakfast.

With a chuckle, Cammy swiftly grabbed a small can of tuna from the cupboard, opened it and poured the fishy food into Yuki-chan's bowl.

The kitten happily dug in, making Mai and Cammy chuckle as she made adorable "nyamnyamnyam" noises.

After watching their little one eat for a moment, the ladies got started on breakfast, standing side by side as the sound of pans, pots and sizzling echoed in the kitchen as they cooked.

Sometime later, Cammy and Mai were sitting side-by-side at the medium-sized dinner table in the living room, their Japanese and English breakfasts ready and smelling delicious before them.

"So," Cammy began, spearing a piece of bacon with her fork, "what is on today's agenda?"

"Hmmm..." Mai replied as she cracked an egg and let the yolk spill into her bowl of rice. "Well, work, work, some more work, heh...and later, Chun-Li-sempai asked me to come to the CWA arena to watch Poison-chan's match against that Mike Haggar fella from Metro City." The kunoichi informed Cammy.

"Eh? Mike Haggar? Isn't he the mayor?" The blonde replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, but apparently he also takes time to wrestle sharks barehanded, not unlike a certain Russian bear wrestler we know," Mai said, giggling at the thought of the former Soviet, Zangief.

"You know? I heard Dan got himself into a brawl with Zangief!" Cammy mentioned. Mai's brown eyes widened.

"Whoa! No way! Did he get his ass kicked? Why would Dan-san, of all people, pick a fight with Zangief?!"

Cammy shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"Well, I was told Dan was doing bodyguard work for some fella, and Zangief showed up, screaming that the guy had been hunting bears in the woods."

"So, what happened to Dan-san?" Mai asked, leaning towards Cammy with curiosity.

"Eh, I don't know what exactly happened afterwards, but yeah, Dan got his arse kicked. A Final Atomic Buster, I think." Cammy sweat-dropped. Mai cringed.

"Ouch!"

The ladies then talked about everything and nothing, even suggesting a double date for that day, after Poison's match against Mayor Haggar. They agreed that Mai would ask Chun-Li about it at Interpol.

"I'm just happy Chun-Li and Poison found each other." Cammy mentioned with a look towards the morning sky outside the nearest window. "I know how much they both wanted someone special, and now they have. It's wonderful."

Mai put down her chop sticks and silently went over to her lover, placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone deserves a little happiness, and I couldn't be happier than I am with you," she said before pulling the blonde beauty into another kiss.

And then, Yuki-chan joined in the love for Cammy by jumping from the floor into the blonde's lap, nuzzling her with a content "Nya~"

The pair giggled at their kitten, letting her sit in Cammy's lap and purr contentedly as Mai gathered up the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

Soon enough, it was time for the international couple to head off to work: Mai worked as Chun-Li's protegé at the Interpol offices in London, where she lived with her beloved Cammy. The blonde had her usual work at the Delta Red HQ, a complex built underground, as well as taking on missions with her diverse squad.

And so, now dressed in appropriate, professional-looking clothes, Cammy and Mai petted their dear kitten a little more before walking out their apartment door, leaving Yuki-chan to "guard" their home. Once outside their apartment building, the ladies shared a few quick but loving kisses, ending with a soft, lingering caress of lips before walking off in different directions.

The ladies knew in their hearts today would be another great day.

~FIN~

**AUTHORS' NOTES:**

Omega-kun: Well, here we are again, is anybody honestly surprised at this point?

(Climbs up the top turnbuckle, and then jumps, putting himself through a table)

Major-kun: Sonuvagun...We did it. Again. Once more.

LOL

I'm not surprised, not in the slightest. 8D If anything, I blame Omega-kun. He tempted me. XD Omega-kun, you magnificent, improvisin' basterd. XD

Omega-kun: Well, what can I say? I just enjoy writing this stuff, not to mention people enjoy reading it, so that's always a nice little plus.

Major-kun: Hm, true, true. Particularly ScarletVirus-kun. LOL Ya think we'd do a lemon with these ladies, eh amigo? ;3 (Troll Face) No lemonz for you~ Instead, you get, well, a morning of flirty glory. :3

I wanna give a little shoutout to Bearbutt-san, the author of a "Tomb Raider" reboot story, where I got the "gunz" joke from. I knew I wanted to write that in a story, and I did, right here. LOL I hope he doesn't mind if he reads this. And if you guys and girls wanna read an awesome, smexy-as-Hell "Tomb Raider" SamxLara story based on the reboot game from last year, by all means, do go read his/her story, "Let Me Show You the Ways". It's awww~some! ;3

Omega-kun: Let the records show Major-kun wrote that part.

Major-kun: But of course! 8D 'Cuz Mai has got'em gunz~ Big and beautiful gunz~ *O*

And also, I wanna thank Omega-kun's kitteh, Yuki-chan, for the adorable little cameo here. :3 Because you can't possibly have a story with Cammy without mentioning her pet kitteh-nya~ :3

Oh, and finally, a little shoutout to Bogey654. I took the liberty to mention what happens in a chapter of his story, "Dan's Get Rich Quick Schemes". It's an absolutely hilarious story that you beautiful guys and girls should definitely check out! :3

So, we hope you enjoyed this little, kinda ecchi story with this beautiful, beautiful pairing, and that you'll be nice and leave us a lovely little review. :D

Until next time! (Salutes)

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

Omega-kun: Thanks for reading folks! And don't forget to stay safe you lovely people : 3


End file.
